Take A Back Road
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "Who you're there for at four in the morning, that's the one."
1. Take A Back Road

In response to Hannaball13's collection of oneshots, Funhouse, I decided to do one of my own. This is a collection of oneshots for Rodney Atkins' CD, Take A Back Road. Each chapter will contain a few lines from the song it's based on, and they're pretty much all Mary and Marshall. These won't be in order, but they all belong to the same universe, which starts about five seconds after Seth's talk with Marshall about who he'll be there for at three in the morning. Enjoy!

**Thanks to Hannaball13 for all her help! :D**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_Then like a memory from your grandpa's attic_

_A song comes slippin' through the radio static_

_Changing my mood_

_A little George Strait 1982_

-Take A Back Road

Marshall Mann fumed as he sat in rush hour traffic. Normally traffic didn't bother him so much, but just before he left work, he had gotten into a huge fight with his partner and best friend, Mary Shannon. He hated fighting with her, but it was almost as though she got off on it. She certainly got something out of it, as many fights as she had picked with him. He was a pacifist and hated fighting, especially with her. Things were much easier and much happier when he just went along with whatever she said. But once in a while, she said something utterly ridiculous, and he had to point it out.

That was usually when all hell broke loose.

With an annoyed sigh, he reached out and turned the radio on in an attempt to drown out his brain repeating the argument over and over, like a CD stuck on repeat.

His finger jabbed at the scan button, until he finally found a station that wasn't drenched in static. He had to laugh as he recognized the song that was being crooned by one of his favorite singers, George Strait. He loved country music, and Mary loved to tease him about it. But, as he explained patiently to her so many times, it was the way that the songs spoke to him.

As the music filled his ears, the grip he had on the steering wheel loosened. He let out a slow breath, and his blood finally stopped boiling as the song washed over him.

_It ain't cool to be crazy about you_

_It ain't suave or debonair to let you know _

_I care like I do_

_It ain't smart to be so reckless with my heart_

_Should have known right from the start_

_I'd end up like a fool_

_Believe me, it ain't cool_

Those simple words held so much meaning for him, and never had he been so glad to be stuck in a traffic jam. He adored Mary, and his devotion to her went far beyond that of a partnership. No, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with her. He loved her attitude, her recklessness, her fire and her so fragile heart.

God, he loved her.

With a soft sigh, he reached out and grabbed his cell phone, dialing a familiar number. She answered after the third ring, and the sound of her voice sent him reeling.

"Mary," he finally managed. "I'm sorry I was an ass. Let me take you to dinner tonight."

She could never resist a free meal.

The End.

A/N: Next up, He's Mine. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. He's Mine

I finally finished writing this entire collection, and I couldn't wait to post the next chapter. Here's He's Mine, just about the best DaddyMarshall song I have heard! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_He's mine, that one_

_Got a wild haired side and then some_

_It's no surprise what he's done _

_He's every last bit of my old man's son_

_And I'll take the blame and claim him every time_

_He's mine_

-He's Mine

Marshall Mann couldn't help grinning as he sat in the noisy bleachers. It was Friday night, and the cool night air nipped at his skin as he watched the traditional homecoming football game. But for him, it wasn't just any game.

Beside him, his wife of almost fifteen years was cheering her heart out. Mary was just as beautiful and fiery was she was the day he had first laid eyes on her, and after fifteen years of marriage and three children, he was still so insanely in love with her.

The announcer was calling out the names and numbers of each of the players. Marshall knew most of the names by heart.

"Number 37, Jackson Mann."

Marshall let out a whoop and shook his fist in the air. "Go, J.J.!" Jackson had been a complete surprise for his parents, since they had decided that Norah was all they needed. Even though little Norah wasn't his flesh and blood, Marshall loved her like she was, because she was Mary's. So they had taken precautions, and somehow Mary had still ended up pregnant. Because of the events surrounding Norah's birth, Marshall was even more protective of her during the pregnancy. Jackson Marshall Mann had arrived at a respectable seven and a half pounds, and they were certain that their little family was complete, until shortly after Jackson's second birthday, when Mary found out she was pregnant again. Marshall had been overjoyed, but Mary was uncertain until the first time they heard the baby's heart beat. By the time they found out Mary was carrying a little girl, they had already bought a house with four bedrooms and a large backyard. Little Molly Shannon Mann was born on a Wednesday afternoon, and their family was complete.

Both Mary and Marshall cheered again, and once they were finished, they settled down together as the game started. It was difficult at times, but somehow they always managed to make it to big games, dances, recitals, and just about everything else that their children did. Norah was a senior now and had been a cheerleader for four years, to Mary's disappointment. Molly was more of a tomboy, opting for dirtbikes and basketball instead of ballet and tea parties. The difference between the two sisters often amazed Marshall. Jackson was very close to his sisters, having spent time trailing after Norah and being trailed behind by Molly. He was protective of both of them, and Mary and Marshall were both proud of the man he was becoming.

The game was finally underway, and about an hour into it, the kicker on Jackson's team received an illegal hit from the opposing team's running back that sent him to the ground. The referee didn't see the move, but Jackson did. Before anyone could stop him, Jackson lunged at the running back and sent him crashing to the ground. The much larger boy was too startled to fight back, even though he could have easily tossed Jackson aside.

Jackson landed a few blows before the referee pulled them apart and threw Jackson out of the game. Everyone in the stands booed the decision, and Marshall had never been more proud in his life as he shouted over the vocal protests of the other fans.

"That's my boy!"

The End!

A/N: Next up, Family. Thanks for reading!


	3. Family

Yay for family time! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_A few new babies, the same old crazies_

_I've known them my whole life and they still amaze me_

_I didn't choose them, but I'd hate to lose them_

_Cause you gotta love them, they're family_

-Family

Marshall had to smile as he looked around the backyard. It was the fourth of July, and as was tradition, nearly every member of the Mann family had arrived at Seth and Anna Mann's home. Marshall loved his family, but he was starting to remember why he hadn't attended a reunion in three years.

His eyes drifted to his wife, and his heart swelled. Mary had found a quiet spot and was currently feeding their son while Norah played with her cousins. There had been some hesitance from his family when he told them that Mary was pregnant and he was going to propose to her, but once his parents had seen little Jackson, they had fallen in love with him. Norah was accepted just as quickly as a Mann, which thrilled Marshall. Now they were attending the annual Mann family reunion for the very first time, and Marshall was trying to keep Mary from getting too overwhelmed. She wasn't crazy about reunions, but for the sakes of Marshall and the kids, she was trying.

His dad appeared suddenly beside him. "You can't take your eyes off of her, can you, son?"

"Why would I want to?"

Seth chuckled warmly. "I still feel that way about your mom."

"I know you do." His mind drifted back to a time when he was going to marry Abigail, and his father had talked him out of it without even really bringing it up. He had simply asked who Marshall would be there for at three in the morning, and the answer came as clear as day.

Mary. It would always be Mary.

Seth slung his arm around his son and pointed to one of Marshall's aunts. "Your aunt Linda brought her new boyfriend. Fifth time might be the charm."

Marshall snorted and eased away from his dad. "I'm going to see Mary and the kids."

Seth nodded. He understood that need, that longing, and he sought out his own wife.

Marshall made his way through the crowd of cousins, nieces, nephews, aunts and uncles, until he finally reached Mary. "Hey…" He leaned over and lovingly kissed her, then kissed his son as well.

Mary grinned at him. "I thought your family would be halfway normal. They're crazy, too!"

"Ah, you've learned our terrible secret!"

She laid the baby in his arms, then flexed her own arms. "Where's Nor?"

"Playing with her cousins. She's fine, Mare."

"I know she is, Doofus."

"Food's ready!" Anna called over the noise, and Mary grinned at her husband.

"Your turn to take care of Jackson."

The End.

A/N: Hehehe, Mary can't pass up food. Next up, Marshall and Seth have a one on one talk in The Corner. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Corner

This one takes place directly after Seth and Marshall's little talk about who Marshall would be there for at four in the morning. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_I've been around the block_

_And I know what's 'round the corner_

-The Corner

"The one you go to at three in the morning, that's the one."

Seth Mann's words bounced around in his youngest son's head. Marshall sighed.

After their breakfast talk, Marshall was floundering. His dad hadn't been the warmest man while he was growing up, but he always tried to steer Marshall in the right direction. Seth only wanted what was best for him, and he had tried to impart as much wisdom as he possibly could. He still did. And usually when Marshall didn't take his dad's advice, he wound up regretting it. Would it be the same this time? Would he regret going through with his marriage to Abigail and letting go of Mary for good? His stomach twisted.

Yes.

"God, what have I done?" he whispered to himself.

A familiar hand gripped his shoulder. Startled, Marshall spun around and looked into the understanding face of his father.

"Nothing that you can't fix," Seth assured his son.

"How, Dad?"

"Start by talking to her. Don't marry Abigail unless you have no doubts that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. And it sounds like you have some pretty big doubts."

Marshall nodded numbly. How did his dad know him so well?

Seth smiled. "Go, son. Talk to Mary. Figure all of this out before you settle."

Settle… That was exactly what he would be doing with Abigail. Mary was his first choice. She always had been, and she always would be. But was it too late to tell her that?

Seth's grip tightened on his son. "Go."

He needed no further prodding. With a brief sigh, Marshall left his father's side and got into his truck. He pointed it in the direction of Mary's home, where he knew she would be with Norah.

He had to see her.

The End.

A/N: Next up, She's A Girl (one of my favorite stories I've written so far). Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. She's A Girl

A little Marshall/Norah/Molly time, and probably one of my favorite scenes so far. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_Does she have her mama's big bright eyes?_

_Did you ever think something so small could change your life?_

_She can melt your heart with a just a smile, can't she?_

_She's always gonna be her daddy's little baby_

_She's a girl, ain't she?_

_She's your girl, she's your girl_

-She's A Girl

Marshall Mann let out a soft breath as he held his newborn daughter in his arms. Molly Shannon Mann was barely twenty-four hours old, and already she had stolen her father's heart, just as her brother and sister had done.

"Daddy?"

He looked up to see Norah staring at him with Mary's green eyes. He smiled warmly at her and shifted Molly to the crook of his right arm. Then he held out his left arm for Norah.

Norah quickly scrambled into his lap and snuggled into his chest.

He kissed her head lightly. Mary and Jackson were both taking naps, and he thought Norah was, too. But he was all too happy to spend some quiet time with his girls.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, Princess?"

"Do you still love me?"

"What?" He turned Norah so that he could see her big eyes. "Of course I love you, Norah."

Norah looked at the red baby that her parents had been making such a big fuss over. "But… you gots Molly now."

"So? Norah, what have Mommy and I told you? You are my baby, just like Jackson and Molly. You know what the only difference is?"

"What?" Her lower lip began to tremble.

"I picked you to be my baby, sweetheart." He gently kissed her forehead. "You, Jackson and Molly are all my babies, and I love all three of you equally." That wasn't completely true. With Norah, he had loved her long before he and Mary had chosen to be together. He had chosen to be Norah's father. And that made her that much more special to him.

"Really?"

"Really." He was happy when she snuggled into his chest again. He loved his girls more than he could ever express. All three of his children had him wrapped firmly around their little fingers, but this child in particular would always hold a special place in his heart. She had changed him for the better.

"I love you, Norah."

Reassured, Norah leaned up and kissed his cheek. Then she wrapped her little arms firmly around his neck.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

The End.

A/N: Next up, Mary gets pissed in She'd Rather Fight. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. She'd Rather Fight

A short, silly one this time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_Looks like tonight I'm out of luck_

_Cause she'd rather fight than you know what_

-She'd Rather Fight

"Don't even try it, Marshall."

"Try what?"

Mary scowled as she stood in their kitchen. There was a pot of spaghetti noodles boiling on the stove, and Norah was in her playpen in the living room. "You know what I'm talking about."

He sighed. "I thought we were over that, Mare."

"You thought wrong."

"Come on, Mare." He slipped up behind her and kissed her neck. "I said I was sorry. Can't we just…" His hands slid under her shirt. "…go to the bedroom…"

Slipping away from him, Mary pointed a finger at him and scowled. "Do you want to lose a finger tonight, Doofus?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not particularly."

"Then get away from me."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Marshall went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Looks like tonight, it's you and me," he muttered to the couch.

Next time he would just remember the damn danish.

The End.

A/N: Cutesy! LOL. Hope everyone enjoyed this. Next up, Feet.


	7. Feet

One of my favorite songs on this CD. Here's Feet! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_It's not giving in_

_It's saying nobody's leaving_

_Lets you know that I still love you_

_Even when we're disagreeing_

-Feet

Marshall Mann hated fighting with his wife.

He was too much of a pacifist, he knew, but it was so much easier when he just backed off and let her have her own way. But sometimes, he just couldn't let go of something, and a fight inevitably ensued.

Pulling off his shirt, he watched as she silently undressed and pulled on a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. The muscles in her back were tensed, making him miserable. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss their disagreements away, but it was never that easy. So he pulled off his pants and slid into the bed.

Mary climbed into the bed a few moments later, and she yanked on the sheets as she turned onto her side, away from him.

He hated going to bed mad. His dad always told him that he never should. But what his dad didn't tell him was that it was much easier said than done. With a woman like Mary, sometimes it was just best to go to bed and try to sort through things in the morning.

He never entertained any fantasy that their relationship was perfect. They loved each other, but they had to work at it every day, just like anything else. But it was important to the both of them, and they _wanted_ to work at it. Even at their worst, he didn't want to lose her, and she didn't want to lose him. That made the fights just a little easier to deal with, knowing that no matter what, they would always love each other.

A few minutes of sheet yanking and silent sighs later, Marshall felt Mary's foot brush against his. He smiled softly. No matter how bad the fight was, they always came to bed. And they always swallowed enough of their pride to touch their feet together. It was a small and gentle reminder that they would both be there through everything, and it was enough to allow them both to get a decent night's sleep, so that they would be able to solve their problems the next morning.

With a soft smile, he gently pressed his foot against hers. Though neither of them actually spoke, the simple gesture said it all.

The End.

A/N: Aww... Next up, Mary and Marshall spend some time together in Cabin In The Woods. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Cabin In The Woods

Marshall decides to take Mary away on a vacation. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_I wanna lay down with you_

_In a cabin in the woods_

_On an old feather bed_

_With the fire going good_

_Just the two of us alone_

_Feeling like we should_

_I wanna lay down with you_

_In a cabin in the woods_

-Cabin In The Woods

Almost a month after calling his wedding to Abigail off, Marshall decided that he and Mary needed to get away. They had been together for three weeks, and very little of that time had been spent with the two of them alone. Between their work, her father's funeral, the cancelled wedding and Norah, things had been absolutely crazy. But now things were beginning to slow down, so he began to make his plans for their getaway.

IPSIPSIPSIPS

Within a week, Marshall had made all of the arrangements for their vacation. He had gotten one of his cousins to let them use his cabin, Stan had signed off on the vacation time with exceptional glee, and Mark had agreed to keep Norah until Mary and Marshall came back home. Mary knew that they were going on a little vacation, but Marshall purposefully kept quiet about where they were going. He wanted to surprise her, even though she was very hard to surprise.

He had to at least try.

IPSIPSIPSIPS

"Wow," Mary murmured.

It was Friday, and after a three hour drive, they had arrived at Nick's cabin. It was rustic and beautiful, complete with a wraparound porch, and bluebell flowers grew wild all around. The sound of rushing water could be heard nearby.

Marshall came up behind her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. His lips brushed against her ear. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Mary leaned back against his broad chest and closed her eyes. "You really did it."

He pulled her hips more firmly against his. "Yes, I did. Just the two of us for one week." He feathered kisses over her hair. "No work, no witnesses, no distractions…"

"Mm…" She turned suddenly in his arms and kissed him deeply. Her hand moved up and tangled itself in his thick hair.

They continued the kiss until he was dizzy and she was laughing softly.

"I'll race you inside!"

She took off before her words registered fully in his heated mind. He shook his head and laughed as he finally chased after her.

IPSIPSIPSIPS

Hours later, they were tangled up together, completely sated and thoroughly exhausted. Mary's head was on Marshall's chest, and his arm was wrapped possessively around her as they lay on the old feather bed.

"Marshall?" Her voice was soft and she was on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah, Mare?"

"I love you."

Smiling softly, he pulled her closer and lovingly kissed her head.

"I love you, too, Mary."

He loved her more than she would ever know.

A/N: Say it with me now... AWW! Hehehe. Next up, Just Wanna Rock 'N Roll. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	9. Just Wanna Rock 'n Roll

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_It don't matter what tomorrow brings_

_Tonight you just need to think about one thing_

_And that's showing up and letting go_

_And maybe gettin' just a little out of control _

-Just Wanna Rock 'n Roll

"Maybe messy is what you need."

Mary cradled her head in her hands as Marshall's words replayed in her head. How could she have been so stupid before? He loved her, he wanted her, and she hadn't seen it. Now it was too late. He was going to marry that cheerleader. They would move into a house with a perfectly mowed lawn, a white picket fence, and they would have two children. Oh, and a dog. And eventually Abigail would convince him to transfer out of WitSec. She would say it was because of how dangerous the job was, but she would really be thinking that he would be away from that partner of his. In the end, Marshall would promise her that they would always be friends, but they would eventually lose touch and she would be alone once again while he had the perfect life.

An unexpected tear slid down her cheek. It was her own damn fault.

She was so busy deriding herself that she didn't hear her front door unlock, or the soft footsteps on the floor. She didn't sense his presence until he was behind her. Without missing a beat, she grabbed his arm and slammed him into the floor.

Marshall looked up at her, confused and breathless. "What the hell, Mary?"

"Doofus!" Mary dropped to her knee beside him. "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He groaned. "Wrong thing to do."

"Yeah." She sighed. "What do you want?"

This was it. Now or never. Now. Yes, definitely now. He couldn't bear another moment without her in his arms. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down onto her chest.

Mary gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. "Marshall?"

He grabbed her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. She tensed, but after a moment she relaxed against him. The kiss went on for several seconds before it ended, and Marshall watched her with uncertain eyes. "Mare…?"

She licked her lips. "Shh…" Gently touching his face, she leaned in and kissed him again.

Maybe he was right all along. Messy was exactly what she needed.

The End.

A/N: Yay for Mary and Marshall! Up next, more Marshall and Norah in Growing Up Like That. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	10. Growing Up Like That

Another Marshall/Norah story! Enjoy Growing Up Like That!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_I was lucky and I didn't even know it_

_Growing up like that_

-Growing Up Like that

"Daddy, look!"

At only seven years old, Marshall was quite adept at riding horses, and his parents encouraged it. He loved being able to hold onto the reins as the horse galloped through the fields behind his home.

Seth Mann smiled proudly at his youngest son. "Good job, Marshall!"

Coming back to the present, Marshall blinked and watched as the ranch hand brought the brown and white horse over to them. Beside him, Norah's eyes grew large and round.

"Daddy…"

"You can do this, princess." Mary was due to give birth to their second child any day, and he wanted to spend a little one on one time with Norah before the excitement of a new baby forced her to share the spotlight she was so accustomed to having to herself.

The horse already had the saddle on, and Marshall helped Norah onto the horse's back before he hoisted himself into the saddle with her. Once they were both situated, he took the reigns with one hand and wrapped the other securely around Norah.

She was afraid, but once the horse started moving, she slowly relaxed and began enjoying the experience.

Marshall grinned when Norah finally laughed, and he knew that he had done the right thing. His parents had given him the best possible childhood that they could, and looking back now, he could see how lucky he had been. Now he wanted Norah to be just as lucky. He would make sure that she was.

"Faster, Daddy!"

He grinned and obliged her.

He was a damn lucky man.

The End!

A/N: Aww, Daddy Marshall! :) Next up, Tips. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	11. Tips

This time, a little family time with Mary, Marshall and their brood in Tips. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_You can count your blessings, count yourself lucky_

_For every day you get above ground_

_Oh, it ain't about keeping count of what you got_

_It's making __what you got count _

-Tips

"Mom! J.J. is touching me!"

"Am not!"

Mary growled and leveled a look at her two oldest children. "Both of you. Stop it."

Jackson and Norah fell silent, while Molly giggled in her high chair.

Marshall spooned another bite of applesauce into Molly's mouth. "Play nice, you two. Mom's in a grounding mood."

"What's grounding?" Jackson demanded.

Mary gathered several plates and looked at her only son. "Grounding is when I take away everything except breathing and school."

Jackson looked horrified. "Even pie?"

Marshall tried not to laugh. Both Norah and Jackson loved pie more than any child he had ever known. Maybe it was because Mary ate so much of eat when she was pregnant with each of them.

"Yes. Even pie." Mary kissed Norah and Jackson. "Go brush your teeth and wash your faces. The bus leaves in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, mom," they chorused as they got out of their chairs and raced upstairs.

Mary placed the dirty dishes in the sink, then came back to Marshall and Molly. Molly was covered in applesauce and giggling. Mary laughed. "Okay, who is feeding who here?"

"Don't you mean whom, dear?" Marshall quipped, earning a slap to the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Sorry, dear." Mary kissed his forehead. "Get her cleaned up while I get the troublemakers ready for school."

"Yes, ma'am."

The End.

A/N: Hehehe. I always like giving them several kids (who love pie). Thanks for reading, and please review!


	12. Lifelines

Just got a new computer, and I'm having to restart a lot of my stories. So bear with me, those of you who are reading Release, and thank you for your patience. There are only two more chapters in this story, and then those sweet words The End. LOL. Enjoy Lifelines!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_You're lucky to find a few in your lifetime_

_So thank God for lifelines _

-Lifelines

Marshall Mann was a very lucky man.

It was after midnight at his home, and he was lying in bed with his arms wrapped firmly around his wife. Mary was sleeping peacefully, a small smile playing at her beautiful lips. Norah and Jackson were asleep in their respective rooms, and Molly was asleep in her crib a few feet from her parents.

He smiled and held Mary close to himself. Just a few years ago, he had been so convinced that he was doing the right thing, that his entire life was going in the direction it was supposed to be. He was engaged to a lovely, smart, sweet woman named Abigail, his job was going perfectly, and he had his best friend. Then a talk with his dad had turned all of that upside down, and he couldn't have been more happy that things turned out the way he did. Now he had three beautiful children, a home of his own, and his wife was his best friend.

No, she was so much more than his best friend. Next to their children, she was everything to him. His lover, his friend, his confidante, his lifeline, the mother of his children… How could he even begin to describe everything that she was to him?

Mary sighed softly and snuggled into him, then settled down again. He smiled.

Perfect.

The End.

A/N: Aww... Again, thank you all for your patience while I try to pull my stuff back together. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	13. Farmer's Daughter

And here we are, the final chapter of Take A Back Road! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. You guys are awesome! Enjoy the final chapter of Take A Back Road!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_We got married last spring_

_Oh, and there ain't no better life for me_

-Farmer's Daughter

"What are you thinking about?"

Mary stirred and yawned, making Marshall grin wildly. "What?"

His hand drifted down to her belly, where the slightest of swells was beginning to make itself known. Pregnant. Mary was pregnant. He was going to have a baby with his best friend. "I asked you what you were thinking, Mare."

"Doofus, I was thinking that I was trying to sleep." She shifted against his chest and sighed. The house was quiet and peaceful. Norah was asleep in her brand new big girl bed, and Mary and Marshall were sprawled out on the couch together.

"Sorry." He absently touched her wedding ring. It was simple and it matched his, but it was the thought behind it that mattered. They were married. They had been for almost a year now, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He loved her so much that it scared him at times, but he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Mary snuggled deeper into his arms as he rubbed her belly. "You have something on your mind. Spill."

"I'm just thinking…how lucky I am."

Mary was quiet for a moment. "I'm the lucky one, Marshall."

"What?"

"I'm no catch. Men aren't lining up to date a single mother with my kind of baggage. You had a woman ready to marry you, and if that hadn't worked, I'm sure there are thousands more who would. You're it for me."

"Mary…" He gently kissed her head. "Believe me, I'm the lucky one. I love you."

"I love you, too, Doofus."

Slipping his arms around her, he held her tight and closed his eyes.

He really was the lucky one.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! You are all fantastic! Happy reading!


End file.
